Apocalypse Part One
by jhilton0907
Summary: First Installment of an epic series based on The Walking Dead. Follows a group of survivors as they band together to survive after deadly zombies have taken over the world. But, zombies aren't the only threat in this world. They would have to avoid a sadistic wolf, a tribe of sadistic blue macaws, as well as a group of cannibalistic wolves. The only question is, who will survive?
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Apocalypse Part One

Chapter One - The End or Is It?

**Ok, here is the first installment of Apocalypse, my Walking Dead themed story with Alpha and Omega and Rio as the crossover. Bambi will be the crossover for the next installment, followed by many other crossovers. Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony will be in this story, as main characters. This installment will cover The Walking Dead Season 1 but will be a bit different. Scar from Decision will appear in Part Two but will be the main villain for Part Three and Part Four. Here is how each part will be like.**

**Part Two - Walking Dead Season 2**

**Part Three - Walking Dead Season 3**

**Part Four - Walking Dead Season 4**

**Part Five - Walking Dead Season 5**

**By the time I get to Part Five, Walking Dead Season Five will be on, and I'm looking forward to it. Also, there will be a lot of characters in this story and there will be a lot of intense parts, many include character deaths.**

Blu's POV

Hello, my name is Blu.

I am what you may call a Blue Spix Macaw.

All that I can say is that I used to be a normal bird, way back to when the world was normal.

That all changed when I lost that game in the pit of doom.

I was sad because I had let down my beautiful mate, Jewel, and even my three beautiful kids.

After that horrible loss, I went to find Linda and Tulio, but I was immediately attacked by Roberto.

Then, it happened, when the whole world went to hell.

News began to emerge of an mysterious outbreak that has infected Rio and the Amazon.

The outbreak was of an mysterious virus that turns people into flesh eating zombies.

Fearing the safety of my Jewel and my beautiful kids, I knew I had to warn them before I lose them.

Roberto, who was frightened of the news, stayed by my side, not wanting to go out alone in case he caught this virus.

Then, someone I thought I never see again came flying at us, my best friend Max.

He told me that the virus was getting closer and that the animals infected were turning into zombies.

I knew it was then time to get everyone out before we all lose our lives.

We all flew back to the tribe to see some dead bodies on the ground but there was one body that made shiver in fear, it was of my youngest daughter, Bia.

I ran to her to see if she was ok and was immediately relieved to see her opening her eyes and smiling to see me.

She was ok and told me that everyone flew out in a hurry, that ended up knocking her out.

We all decided to take her and go deeper into the amazon, hoping to find Jewel and my other kids.

A month passed and I was reunited with my dad, Santiago and another close friend, Humphrey, who was an Omega wolf from Jasper Park.

Humphrey was with his mate Kate, who was an extremely attractive wolf and an Alpha from Jasper Park.

Everything that Humphrey told me about Kate was true and I could see why he loved her so dearly.

Kate was a very special wolf with a beauty like no other.

Along with them was his three pups, Stinky, Claudette, and Runt, which all caught me off guard since two of the names sounded horrible to me.

Claudette looked just like Kate and was already an attractive pup.

Looking at the happy couple, I sighed, remembering Jewel, Tiago, and Carla, hoping to see them again.

But the only question is, does Jewel still love me, even if I did let her down by the miserable loss at the pit of doom.

The next month, we all could see changes in the world, as the zombies began to tear up everything.

We came across two half eaten bodies, who I immediately recognize as Linda and Tulio.

Bia, who was glue to me, cried into my chest upon seeing the bodies.

"Not them, now we have... no one now!" Bia cried as I held her in my wings.

"It's ok sweetheart, we together and I'm not letting anything take my little girl from me," I said, comforting to Bia.

Santiago saw this and walked over to us, touching Bia softly, "It's ok, Bia... we are all together and you will always have us to protect you."

I smiled at my dad as he said that to my daughter who stopped her crying and was breathing slowly, trying to calm herself down.

After that, we found three wolves who Humphrey recognized as his three Omega friends from Jasper.

This prompted us to find shelter fast.

We found a big human house in the middle of an open field.

Checking it out, we soon found out it was perfect for us to stay.

The first day, me, Bia, Roberto, and Max was making improvements to our new home, making paths, and cleaning up the place since it was trashed.

Thanks to Linda and Tulio, I learned a lot about how to do things that humans do.

Even my dad who had history with humans also helped.

By the end of the week, we made this trashed up house into our very own home **(When thinking of the house, picture it like Hershel's house in Season 2 but a little bigger and having a lot more rooms.)**

Another month passed and our group was getting familiar with the area, even using the weapons that humans used to protect ourselves.

Then one day while me, Max, and Roberto was out looking for supplies, we were attacked by a mysterious bird who had his talons on my throat.

"Well, look who I fucking found... my dumbass brother," the bird said in a mocking tone.

I knew that voice as I spoke in a raspy voice, "N... Norman."

The bird smiled, "Yep, dumbass... it's me, how are you, asshole."

"Son of a bitch! Norman... is that really you?" Max said, staring at him.

"Of couse Maxy and I can see you are still the same old fucktard before," Norman said.

Max shook his head, "Sheesh, same old Norman, still cussing like a maniac... well, you better change that quick."

"Oh what, Maxy... you're going to fucki..." I cut him off when I used my strength to push him off while I was gasping for air.

I saw that Norman's face was staring at me, so I kicked him in the face, "That's for choking me!"

Norman just laughed as he got up, "Well, that's what you get for being a dumbass..."

We both looked at each other before hugging each other.

"You're still a jerk face but you're still my brother," I said, as hugged Norman.

"I know, you're still my brother, too. Even though you are a dumbass..." Norman said, then shedding a tear, "I missed you, brother... things haven't been the same since... well... since mom's death."

"I know, but a lot has happened to me since that dark day..." I said, telling him all about Jewel and how she changed my life.

I even told him about Bia, Carla, and Tiago, leading to us all making a group to survive this dangerous new world.

Norman joined our group and dad was so excited to see him again.

The only problem with him was he would cuss in front of Bia who always rolled her eyes when she heard his foul words.

She would call him Uncle Cuss Feathers since he would always cuss.

Max would constantly get in his face, defending me when he would put me down, but what Max didn't see is that me and Norman are close brothers, just Norman has his own way of talking to people.

Norman loved me but he was a coward to show it and would always make fun of people who show their soft side.

He was a tough bird and that was the way he wanted to be.

The following week, we came across a group of two ponies who proved to be quite useful.

One had Pale, light grayish mulberry fur coat with a moderate sapphire blue mane with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks, her eyes were a beautiful violet color.

Her name was Twilight Sparkle, but she preferred Twilight.

Her friend, a special pony known as Rainbow Dash, had a light blue fur coat with a rainbow colored mane, her eyes were a beautiful cerise color.

Just like Twilight, Rainbow preferred the name Dash.

Dash soon caught the attention of Norman, who would sometimes pass flirts towards her, annoying her.

With the additions of Twilight and Dash, we became a big group.

Since their arrival, finding food and supplies became easy.

But we knew that we would run out eventually.

Twilight grew close to Bia, often looking after her, which made me feel happy to have someone protecting my little girl.

Six months later, our group was finding less and less food and supplies that we getting to the point of finding nothing on our little hunts.

But luckily, my dad taught everyone how to plant so we made a huge garden, growing fruits and vegetables.

And we have enough supplies to last us a while.

The supplies were including medicine for our sick, and gasoline to keep the house heated and running with power.

Me and my dad's knowledge of human things really paid off since we needed it to stay alive and warm.

After a week of no hunts, we made our own hunting teams.

The first team was mainly of Roberto, Humphrey, Kate, and two other blue macaws that came into the group recently.

One of them was that mean old blue macaw that teased me at the pit of doom.

His name was Elvis and the other was someone I never seen before, his name was Feathers.

Don't know why he was named that but who could complain.

The Second group was mostly of Twilight and Dash, but they also had that Scarlet Macaw, Felipe, who was with those two Blue Macaws.

Felipe was very nice and he was best buds with Roberto.

Me and Norman were assigned to Twilight's group and always served as a back up in case we need to cover for Roberto's group.

The next day, we sent Roberto's group out while we sat outside, enjoying the sunny weather and waiting for their return or the appearance of survivors.

We left signs all over the place, letting people know that we are here to help and that if they need to survive, then find us.

The signs were all Twilight's idea and it brought Elvis, Feathers, and Felipe to us.

My only hope is that Jewel, Carla, and Tiago see it and come find us.

**Somewhere in the Amazon**

Jewel's POV

I laid there, crying like a newborn baby.

It's been a long time since I saw Bia... or my precious Blu.

All I had left of my family is Tiago and Carla.

My dad, Eduardo was with me and he tried to comfort me, but it was useless.

Blu can only comfort me, because he was the one for me.

I miss him so much and wish I could tell him that I love him.

Last I saw Blu was he was flying away, meaning he was either leaving us or he was saying good bye to Linda and Tulio.

My Aunt Mimi was found unconscious a few days ago and she stayed with us, while we searched for Bia, who disappeared after the monster birds attacked.

We slowly flew through what used to be known as our tribe territory.

There was blood all over the ground and some dead bodes.

All of them were eaten by the monster birds.

Then I saw a human tent, knowing that was Linda and Tulio's tent.

My heart sank when I saw Blu's fanny pack on the ground.

I flew towards it, but crashed into the table that held a picture on it, send it flying to the ground.

All I heard was the sound of glass shattering.

My dad saw this and flew to my side, with Mimi and my kids following his lead.

They landed beside me as I picked the picture and broke down in tears when I saw it was of Linda, Tulio, Me, and Blu.

My dad saw the picture and knew this was the human Blu spoke of.

I looked down at the ground and saw that glass that protected the picture was all shattered.

Then I turned my attention to the sky, sadly speaking, "Oh Blu... if you hear me... Come back to us... I can't live with you..."

Eduardo heard and immediately felt guilty for looking down at Blu.

"I'm sure he's ok and I promise you, we will find him," Eduardo said, hugging me.

Then Tiago shouted at us, pointing to a sign on the tree.

We walked up to it and I recognized the handwriting on it, it was Blu's.

The sign said, 'If you read this and need to survive... then come and find us. Look for an big human house in the middle of an open area up north. If you come, we will provide food, shelter, security, and protection.'

"That is Blu's handwriting, he has to be there..." I said, looking at the sign.

Eduardo looked at me, "Ok, then let's go, if they can provide these, then it's has to be a good place, then... right?"

"Yeah... I don't think Blu would harm us and if Bia saw this, she would be there, too," I said, turning my attention to my dad.

We all took off flying up north, looking for this house that the sign said to look for.

My thoughts were focused on my family, will I see them again.

**Back to the group**

Blu's POV

Roberto's group hasn't returned from their hunt but we just sat outside, enjoying the scenery.

It was really quiet and peaceful, it's hard to believe that zombies has destroyed the world.

I looked over to my right wing and saw Bia cuddled in it, with her eyes closed.

She was definitely like her mother, looking as beautiful as she did.

I kissed her on the forehead and held her tightly in my wing.

Norman saw this and release a small smile but he quickly turned his attention towards Dash who was sitting next Twilight.

They were talking about their old life and laughing at the good times they had.

Twilight looked over at me and smiled sweetly at the sight of Bia cuddled up to me.

"She sure does love her father, Blu," Twilight said, softly, still smiling.

I smiled when she said that, "Yeah, and I love her with all my heart... she will always be my little girl."

Twilight nodded when I said that when Dash spoke up, "I wonder what it will be like to have that, a bunch of little dashies running around?"

"Dash, it's a dream come true... when my first daughter Carla was born, I was so nervous about being a dad... that, when she looked me and smiled, that made me melt," I said, smiling at Bia, "Then she was born, followed by my only son, Tiago."

Santiago smiled at me, "You turned into a great father, son."

"Thank you, dad..." I said, looking at my dad.

I looked at Norman, expecting him to say an insult but he didn't.

"Yeah brother, you turned into a great father... even I can tell..." Norman said, looking at me.

"Wow, I thought you never showed a soft side, Norman," Max said, sarcastically, who was sitting next to Blu.

Norman laughed at the comment from Max and made a gesture that told everyone that he was about to flip off Max.

I quickly stopped him from doing it, "No Norman, not in front of my little girl."

"Sorry about brother, it's just a habit of my..." Norman said, "I wonder if I could be a better uncle to your daughter."

"You can, for one thing, stop the damn cussing in front of her... it's ok if it slips out but constantly is not good for her... so stop now before you scar her for life," Max said, looking at Norman.

"Yeah and just be a loving bird to her, like dad is to me and you," I said, agreeing with Max.

"So, you're telling me to be soft..." Norman asked, not liking the idea of being soft.

Dash heard this and decided to put her input, "There's nothing wrong being soft, Norman... me and Twilight are like that and we deal with a lot of problems."

"Nice one Dash," Max said, winking at her.

Norman looked at Dash with a shocked look before muttering something under his breath.

Max saw this and laughed, but I returned my attention to Bia who was falling asleep.

I saw Dash walked over to us, her eyes locked with Bia.

When she was close enough, she sat down and admired the sight of Bia, who smiled as she buried her head into my chest.

"What's on your mind Dash," I asked, seeing that she was thinking about something.

"Oh nothing, just imagining what it would look like if I had a little dashie doing this," Dash said, still looking at Bia.

Bia woke up when she heard Dash's voice and sleepily spoke, "Auntie Dash... is that you?"

Dash laughed when she heard that, "Yeah, it's me sweetheart, just talking to your dad."

Then I saw Roberto and his group come out into the path, walking towards us with some bags.

"The group is back!" I shouted letting everyone know of their presence.

We all walked out into the open, meeting them when Roberto walked up to me and hugged me.

"I see the hunt went good, what did you guys find out there?" Santiago asked, looking at the group.

Kate was the first to speak, "Yeah, we found some more food and more weapons, knives mostly..."

I looked into the bags and saw some cans of soup, some bread, and two bags of unopened chips.

"Yeah, this is good, I'll take care of the food," I said, taking the bag of food and flying into the house.

"Did you guys see any survivors?" Max asked but Humphrey said no.

All they saw was zombies walking around.

Everyone went back into the house and got ready for dinner.

Santiago walked into the kitchen and saw me putting the food away.

"Blu, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah dad... I'm fine, just miss my girl, that's all," I said, as I put away the last of the food.

Santiago flew over to me and hugged me, "I'm so glad you're ok, Blu... you're all I have left from your mother and I wished that I could have done something to save her."

"Me too," I said, hugging him back.

"I swear, if I see that damn wolf again, I will tear out his eyes," I said, remembering the wolf that took my mother's life.

The wolf was the very same wolf that terrorized many of the Blue Macaw tribes in the area.

He was known as Scar (Scar from Decision) and he was the most evil wolf ever known.

We released each other from our when a loud 'Whack' noise was heard and Norman came in shocked, his left cheek red.

"Damn... that Dash girl just smacked me!" Norman said, rubbing his cheek.

"That's because you were being a pervert!" Dash shouted, making everyone in the house laugh at Norman.

Then Twilight came into the room and looked at us.

"Did you see Dash smack Norman?" I asked

Twilight laughed, "Oh yeah I saw it, all Norman was doing was staring at Dash's backside and making some filthy remarks, stuff that doesn't deserve to be repeated."

"What, she's hot and I just wanted her to know it," Norman said, looking insulted.

"Oh come on, Norman. Dash does know she's pretty, in fact, a lot of the guys from where we are from used to tell her that all the time... a lot of our friends got that, even me, but what she doesn't need is someone stalking her, and that's what you're doing..." Twilight said, making Norman back away.

"Yeah Norman, since Dash got here, you have been following her like a horny bird, just give her space," I said, causing Norman to blush.

"I think he is, he just doesn't want to admit it," Santiago said, causing more laughter.

"Shut up!" Norman said, walking out of the room.

I looked at Twilight who was walking towards me, "Thank you, Twilight..."

"Anything for a friend," Twilight said, hugging me.

She then released me and looked down at the ground.

I could tell she was sad because she was sniffling a bit.

"What's wrong Twilight?" I said, worried about her.

"It's nothing, just thinking about my friends, wondering if they're alive?" Twilight said, looking up at me.

"I'm sure they're ok, who knows, maybe they're alive and probably seen the signs we placed," I said, wiping a tear off of Twilight.

"Auntie Twilight, could you come here for a minute," Bia said in the cutest voice.

That cheered her up and she smiled, "Coming Bia."

She looked at me one last time, "See you in a bit, Blu."

She then disappeared into the main room where Bia was waiting.

"Hey dad?" I said, looking at Santiago.

"Yes Blu?" Santiago said, reading from a recipe book.

"Do you think the zombies will come here," I said, imagining the worst case possible.

"Probably yes, if a herd comes, then we need to move out as fast as possible, but let's just hope it doesn't happen?" Santiago said, turning the page.

"What are doing?" I asked.

"Just looking for a recipe to cook us for dinner, don't want to keep doing the same thing every night or we'll get sick of it, this way, it'll be new and fresh..." Santiago said, as he continued to look through the book.

I walked outside and stared at the sky, as it began to darken.

Night was about to come upon us, and I wondered if Jewel and the others are ok.

Near Rio - No One's POV

A brown wolf was walking through the destroyed city of Rio De Janeiro.

This wolf was Scar and he was looking for more victims to kill.

He saw a large group of zombies walking towards him but he just smiled.

"Yeah come on, little pretties, eat all you want," Scar said as he continued to walk down the street, away from the large groups.

Scar kept walking till he got to a large house that had the words Gunderson on them.

The door was wide open as Scar walked in, only to see pictures of Blu, Jewel, and their kids.

Scar froze when he saw Blu, as memories came back.

He was holding his mother hostage and was demanding the territory, but when they were close to a deal, he used his claws and stabbed her in the throat.

Then he chopped off her head and showed it, which led to a very violent battle between his followers and their.

That was years ago and now, Scar has found his next victim.

He then saw the note that Jewel left for Fernado, telling him that they are in the amazon.

"Amazon huh? Well, it's time to get followers again, and then hunt down that damn bird," Scar said.

Then a small patch of purple fur fell off his ears.

Scar picked it up and took a big whiff of it, "Aw... love that scent... ashamed that girl left me. She was sure a pretty one. First, I'll kill Blu then go after her and kill her once and for all. No girl leaves me, no one."

Scar walked up to one of the pictures and broke the glass and taking the picture of Blu and Jewel together.

He then added it to the other picture he had, but it was of the girl that escaped him.

The picture was of Twilight, and now, Scar is planning on going after her next.

Scar then heard footsteps coming from above and saw Fernando coming down the stairs.

"Guys, are you bac..." He was cut off when Scar pounced on her and ripped his throat open.

"Sorry about that... little boy, but you would just get in my way," Scar said, laughing evilly as he licked the blood off his muzzle.

Scar started to eat Fernando's body and left nothing by the bones and some meat behind.

The extra blood that was left behind, Scar smeared it all over his body as he walked out see the large group of zombies walking towards him.

Scar just smirked as he walked towards them, none of them went after him, they just walked past him like he was a zombie too.

"There has to be someone here, I'll search this whole city first before venturing into the Amazon... then my time will come!" Scar shouted, giving a evil laugh.

He then went down the street the zombies came from and started to look for anyone to recruit as his follower.

This would be hard if zombies didn't rise up but since now they have, anyone would do anything to survive.

**A/N:/: How was it? Looks like Scar has placed a target on our favorite Blue Macaw, Blu, and now, Twilight is also a target. They better watch out or they will lose their life. This is the the first installment of Apocalypse series. This series will be graphic since it has to do with Zombies. Each part will feature another crossover, Part 2 will be a My Little Pony crossover since it will focus mainly Twilight and Rainbow. There will be many more characters from My Little Pony coming into the story, but it will be later. Slash from Decision will also appear but not until Part 5. There will be a new group of villains called The Alpha Hunters, they're a group of cannibalistic wolves that prey on the weak. Here is the main characters of the story that will be a major focus: Blu, Jewel, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Humphrey, Kate, and Lilly. All the other characters will be minor characters. That is where most of the deaths will occur in. Once Part 5 comes, half of the minor characters shown in the series will be killed off or gone. And by the end of Part 5, two of the major characters will be killed. But the list of the major characters will grow as more characters are introduced. But I must warn you, this series will be emotional due to the character deaths, and no one is safe, especially in a world where zombies are lurking. So, what do you think should happen next? Should Blu be reunited with Jewel and the kids, or should Jewel run into more survivors. If you pick the second one, then who should be added to the story. You can pick the characters so here is your choices, they will either be introduced in the next chapter or the following one**

**Bambi, Faline, and Ronno from Bambi**

**Lilly and Garth from Alpha and Omega**

**Winston, Tony, and Eve from Alpha and Omega**

**King and Princess from Alpha and Omega 2**

**Simba and Nala from The Lion King**

**Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony**

**Any of the minor characters from My Little Pony.**

**You can also submit your own OCs for the story, but remember, this is a zombie apocalypse and all the characters will be getting the apocalyptic look, including the ones from My Little Pony. Rainbow Dash will become a major focus in the story as she gets closer to one of group. You could also submit your own OCs as zombies in the story. They have to be scary looking since this is a thrilling. Twilight will be getting her own theme song in the story, it's the song Civilian by Wye Oak and will serve as her apocalyptic theme. If you submit an OC for the story that is not a zombie, then it must have a name, the description, the fur/feather colors, eye colors, and back story (If you want to). For zombie OCs, then must just the description and the cause of death (By bite wound, gun shot wound, sacrificed self, or by sickness). All I ask for is either put it in a pm or a review. Have a good night and hope you enjoyed reading this.**


	2. Chapter 2 Survivors

**Chapter Two - Survivors**

**Ok, here is the long awaited chapter to Apocalypse Part One. I was busy with my other stories and was planning this chapter out. Last time, we saw that Blu, and Roberto are with a group of survivors that included Blu's dad Santiago, his brother Norman, his best friend, Max, his daughter Bia, Elvis, Feathers, Felipe, Humphrey****, Kate, Stinky, Claudette, Runt, Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash while Jewel, Carla, Tiago, Mimi, and Eduardo while the story's villain Scar is looking for new followers. A new character is being introduced in this chapter, an OC submitted by ****Alex The Owl, by the name of Alex, a snow owl with a metal baseball bat. There is a prequel to the story called The End of Everything and is a My Little Pony story and features the Alphas Hunters which is shown eating one of the characters of My Little Pony. There is going to be a song in this chapter and it will be Up The Wolves by The Mountain Goats, and a song from The Walking Dead. It's the song that played when Daryl and Beth set the fire in Season 4 after the terrible attack from The Governor. Now, what will happen this time, will there be a death in this chapter, who knows, let's move on to the chapters.**

**Dash's POV**

**Play Up The Wolves by The Mountain Goats**

It's been a couple days since we had a hunting party, but this time, me and Twilight decided to go on the hunt, with Felipe keeping an eye out for us.

I grabbed a metal bat and a small gun in case we got trapped by a herd of zombies.

Twilight of course had her swords, and I'm glad she did, she was truly skilled with those swords of hers.

Felipe didn't bring any weapons, as he said he can use his talons to fight if he has to.

We got started on our hunting trip and saw pretty much the same thing, destroyed cars and dead bodies all over the ground.

I decided to go up onto some of the cars, taking a look ahead but saw what looked like someone from me and Twilight's past.

"Felipe, get your butt down here!" I shouted as I dropped next to Twilight.

"What was it?" Twilight said, looking at me.

Felipe landed next to us and looked at me.

I took a deep breath before answering Twilight, "I looked ahead and saw what looked like someone from our past... and I think it's Celestia."

Twilight was shocked to hear this, "Princess Celestia... how? Could it be her?"

I got back up on the cars and saw the figure again and the more I look at her, the more it looked like it was Celestia.

"I'm sure it's her, but we should be careful in case it's someone that could harm us," I said, pulling the gun out and giving it to Felipe, "You do know how to use this, Felipe?"

Felipe grabbed it and smiled, "Yeah... Blu told me how to do it, let go..."

Felipe took off into the sky while me and Twilight snuck over the person.

We got closer and closer and heard a soft voice asking for help.

The voice was so familiar that it brought tears to our eyes.

It was Celestia and she was alive.

She had her back towards Felipe when he snuck behind her and pointed the gun on her.

"Freeze... don't move a muscle!" Felipe said, as me and Twilight came out, only to be greeted with Celestia's smile as she ran to hug us.

"Oh thank goodness you two are alright!" Celestia said, hugging us fiercely.

I smiled as she hugged me tighter, "Good thing it was you, we was about to attack you if you were a threat..."

She pulled away and noticed that Felipe was still aiming the gun at Celestia.

"Felipe, lower your weapon... she's a friend..." Twilight said, as Felipe lowered the gun and smiled at Celestia as she smiled back.

"Nice to meet you mam, and you must be Celestia..." Felipe said, walking over to her.

"It's nice to meet you, and you must be Felipe since Twilight called you Felipe," Celestia said as she pulled Felipe into a hug.

I looked around and saw one zombie walking towards us as I took hold of my bat, "I got this jerk!"

Once I was close enough, I swung my bat, knocking the zombie to the ground, and without wait, I slammed the tip of the bat into the head, smashing it's brains.

This shocked Celestia as she looked at me with shock, "What was that for?!"

"Trust me, you don't any of the jerks biting you... but that leaves us this question, did you get bit or scratched at all," I said, walking over to Celestia.

"No, I have nothing like that on me, what happens when you do get bit or scratched?" Celestia asked, feeling a little more nervous.

Twilight looked at Celestia, "If you get bit or scratched, you will turn into those assholes..."

"Twilight! Language!" I said, not liking that she used that language when Norman kept cussing, "Sorry about Celestia, we had this one bird who loves to cuss and I guess some of it has rubbed off on Twilight."

This embarrassed Twilight as she apologized to us, then we continued down path we were on, as Celestia joined us and Felipe gave her the gun I gave him.

That's when a few more zombies came out and started walking towards us.

There was at least five of them, but Twilight took out her sword and slashed them dead.

She always slices them in the head, killing them instantly.

When they were all dead, Twilight at us, "Come on, it's clear."

Twilight then ripped off a piece of her tail and used that to clean the blood from her sword.

Me and Celestia got closer to Twilight when we heard Felipe scream.

We both looked and saw a zombie ripping into Felipe's neck, as blood came gushing out.

"No!" I scream as the zombie began to eat Felipe's face.

Twilight rushed to his side and slashed the zombie's face in half, as more blood came gushing out, covering a half dead Felipe.

Felipe looked up at Twilight with a weak smile, "Kill... me... before... I turn..."

Twilight was in tears as she stabbed Felipe's head with her sword, ending his life.

"I'm sorry Felipe that I didn't get to you faster... you deserve better than this..." Twilight said as she gave Felipe's dead body one last hug.

I was now crying as I joined Twilight's side and gave Felipe one last hug.

He was the best one of our group and now, we have lost our good eye.

"You were like a brother to me, Felipe... we will all miss you and hope to see you again soon... rest in peace my brother!" I said, breaking down crying.

Celestia was just shocked as she walked over and pulled us into a hug, as she felt a few tears fall down her face.

Then Twilight pulled away, with her face stained with tears and looked at all of us, "We need to keep going... we need to... for Felipe. He wouldn't want us doing this, he would want all of us to be strong."

I knew she was right, and wondered if we will ever see any of our friends again, and then I thought about Scootaloo, and hoping she was alive **(If you read The End of Everything, then you know that Scootaloo was eaten alive by the Alpha Hunters who are the villains of Apocalypse Part Five, the fifth and most likely final part of the Apocalypse saga)**

She was the sweetest and I loved how she idolized me.

The best moment came when I agreed to be an Older Sister figure for her, which made her smile.

But deep down, I knew that I wasn't going to see her again, and I got the feeling that something really bad happened to her.

I just hope I'm wrong, but whenever I get this feeling, I was always right.

**Jewel's POV**

We decided to take a rest when my dad went to look for a river to get a drink from.

But he was whacked in the head by a metal bat and all of a sudden, a snow owl came out with a metal bat in his wings.

His feathers were all white with some black in it like his beak, and his eyes were yellow.

"Don't move or I'll beat this bird more... who are you?" The owl said, looking at all of us.

"Easy there, we mean no harm... my name is Jewel, these are my kids, Carla and Tiago, my Aunt Mimi, and the bird you whacked was my dad, Eduardo... we're just following these signs that said it was a place for safety," I said, as the owl lowered his bat.

"Oh... how do I know you're not a threat Jewel?" The owl said.

This shocked me, "Why would we harm you, we don't know you..." I said, looking at him.

The owl then raised his bat, "Did any of you get bit or scratched?"

We all shook our heads as he lowered his bat again,.

The owl then smiled, "Sorry about that, had to be careful... too many damn zombies around and don't want to be near anyone that was bit or scratched...""

"It's ok, what's your name?" I asked as I went over to my dad and checked on him.

"You can call me Alex... now, come on, I bet all of you are hungry?" Alex said, as everyone nodded yes.

Alex led us to where he was staying and to our shock, it was filled with some food, mostly human food but it was still food.

The hallow Alex stayed it was just as big as Roberto's hallow, and there were some guns on the floor.

I gently laid my dad on the floor as I went up to get some food for me and my dad.

Once I got the food, my dad woke up and looked everywhere for us, then he saw me and smiled, happy that I was ok.

"It's ok, dad... we're safe..." I said, sitting next to him as he got up.

"What's this?" my dad asked, noticing the food.

"It's for us, so eat up, you need your strength..." I said, as I took a bite out of a strawberry muffin,

I looked at Alex and decided to ask him the question I wanted an answer to, "Alex, what the hell happened here?"

Alex looked at me with a serious look, "It's the apocalypse, the end of the world... it started one day when a virus went global and everyone got sick, then they died and that's was when this fucking hell hole started. The dead began rising and started to eat everyone. We call them zombies and whenever someone got bit or scratched, they die and become one of those zombies."

"This is the end of the world?" I asked, shocked by what I heard.

"Yep, the world is no more... it's all gone, but we are still here, and the best thing we can do is live on... and hopefully everything will be back to normal," Alex said, looking down.

Tiago looked at me and I knew he wanted me to ask him about Blu and Bia.

"Alex, have you seen two blue macaws recently, one should be at the same age as Tiago and Carla, and the other would be my age. Their names are Blu and Bia," I said, hoping he knew about them.

"Nope, never seen anything like them, they're probably dead, just like everyone else," Alex said.

"Why would you say that," Eduardo said, then Alex snapped at him, "Because I lost everything, my whole family was butchered by these damn zombies. Everyone I ever know was killed! I used to live in Canada and that was when my whole family died, every single one of them was killed, then I come here, hoping for a fresh start, then some wolf started terrorizing me, and he killed everyone that was with me!"

Then Alex broke down crying, "Maybe I should have been the one killed instead of my family... I should have done something, then maybe they would still be alive."

Mimi who was near Alex, pulled him into a hug as he cried into her shoulder, "It's ok Alex, you made this far, and I'm sure your family wants you to survive.

Alex pulled away, "Thanks... look, I really would love for you guys to stay, but I can't afford to lose anyone else.. I'm tired of losing people... you can stay for the night, but in the morning, you all got to go..."

I smiled, "Ok, thank you for helping us and I wish the best for you... unless you come with us to the safe zone and we'll never have to lose anyone ever again." **(Jewel, you are so wrong there, you have no idea how many deaths are going to happen in this story, and the nightmare just began)**

"Are you sure that if we go to this safe zone, that we all are going to be safe?" Alex said, not convinced.

"Yeah, I have a really good feeling about this one, that this is where my Blu and Bia are?" I said, with a hopeful smile.

"I hope he is... ok, I'll come with you, but if one more person dies, I'm gone, you hear me?" Alex said, giving me a serious look.

"Ok," I sad, smiling that he was going to come with us.

After eating, we all decided to get some sleep before going on our big journey tomorrow and hopefully we'll get there tomorrow.

We was getting close and I was feeling it.

I was the last to go to sleep and once I was asleep, I was disturbed by one of the most disturbing nightmare ever.

**Jewel's Nightmare**

**This dream is going to be a look at what might happen in Apocalypse Part Five, read the summary of Apocalypse Part Five now in my Bio, which tells you the storyline of Part Five.**

It was of me, Blu, a grey wolf with blue eyes, a golden tan wolf with amber eyes, a purple pony, a light blue pony, a white wolf with violet eyes, and a pink pony**.**

I e=learned their names was Humphrey, Kate, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Lilly, and the last one was Candace or as she loved to be known as Princess Candace and she was with Twilight's brother, Shiny Armor.

All of us was in a line with me at one end, with Twilight next to me, then Kate, Candace, Dash, Humphrey, Blu, and Lilly.

Our heads were over a container and two wolves were behind us.

They had all of us tied up and gaged while one of the wolves was sharpening his claws.

**If you seen the first episode of Season 5 of the Walking Dead, then you will know what will happen next.**

The two wolves walked behind Lilly, one of them hold a large piece of wood as he whacked Lilly hard in the head while the other one grabbed her head and sliced open her throat.

Blood came spilling out as she bled to death, the blood going into the container.

Next was Blu and the same process happened.

When they sliced open Blu's throat, I cried as he fell limp, bleeding out.

They kept repeating the process and sliced open everyone's throats except for mine.

I looked in horror as I watched everyone fall to the ground dead.

The wolves were behind me and then I felt the wood hit my head as I fell forward, only to be grabbed by the other wolf and feeling his claws slice open my throat.

**End of Nightmare**

I woke up feeling my heart beating fast as I checked my throat and felt that it was fine, making me more relieved that it was just a dream.

Alex was just waking up when he saw me in a state of horror.

He walked over to me, worried about me, "Are you ok, you looked frightened?"

I looked at him, "I'm fine... just had a bad nightmare..."

Alex nodded before walking to entrance of the hallow and took a look outside, to see a zombie walking by, ignoring him.

It was getting daylight and Alex wanted to get going as soon as possible so he woke everyone up and we got going, heading in the same direction we was heading to.

We was all going at a slow pace, as I kept trying to stop myself from crying, which worried Carla and Tiago.

We got flying again and this time, we got to a small road filled with destroyed cars.

I took a look and saw the same ponies from my nightmare running off with someone following them.

Something told me to follow them because they could lead us to Blu or the safe zone.

"Everyone, we must follow them, they have to know about the safe zone?" I said, as everyone agreed with me and flew off to where they went.

My dad saw a faint glimpse of a dead bird on the ground and he recognized him as Felipe, but he wasn't sure it was him since his face was partially eaten.

Alex was flying ahead, his metal bat strapped to him while his guns was given to me, Mimi, and my dad.

We were all flying towards a small human town, as I know we were flying towards a new future for me and my family.

My only hope was that Blu was ok and alive and if he could hear us, I would tell him to find us.

Our question have been answered, that the world we know of is no longer around.

We are all in a different and more dangerous world, a world that fits my nightmares.

**A/N/: How was it? Sorry it took me a while to do this, as I said above, I was busy with my other stories and was planning this chapter out. I watched the new episode of The Walking Dead and loved every bit of it, it was one of the most intense episodes of the series. Now, onto the story, poor Felipe get bit by a zombie, but this death is only the beginning as more deaths are coming. The nightmare that Jewel had will be foreshadowing of what will happen in Apocalypse Part 5, but the deaths haven't been announced, but one of the main characters that will most likely die off in Part Five is Twilight as she will go crazy in Part Five., now it's voting time: Time to decide the plot for the next chapter?:**

**A) Jewel finds Twilight, Dash, and Celestia and bring them to the safe zone when everyone is reunited.**

**B) Show a little of the vicious Alpha Hunters (Which they have Trixie from My Little Pony in their clutches) executions, while Scar finds more faithful followers.**

**C) Norman goes out by himself and comes across Jewel and her group, and tries flirting with her.**

**There's your choices, the one that has the most will be the plot. Now, I also need more OCs for the story, so if you haven't submitted an OC to the story, feel free and make sure they are fit for the Apocalypse. If you submit an OC, make sure to include a weapon that they use. I also want to thank Alex The Owl for submitting Alex to the story. I added a little more backstory to his character to show how the Apocalypse has changed him. The only question is, who was the wolf that killed everyone that was with Alex, was it the Alpha Hunters or Scar? Make your pick and the answer will be revealed next chapter...**


End file.
